


Hello?

by Grotesque (Grotesque_Flower)



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: M/M, PWP, marshall you jerk, we're jumping right in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3511484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grotesque_Flower/pseuds/Grotesque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Answer the phone Gummy, or i'll stop."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello?

**Author's Note:**

> I just, really really REALLY enjoy this scenario.

Gumball's knuckles were almost white as he balled the blanket of Marshall's bed in his hands, small squeaks and gasps slipped passed his lips too fast for him to swallow down. He opened his eyes slightly when he felt a hand move from his thighs to grip onto the headboard above him while the other hand stayed put digging into the flesh of him. The prince let out a heavy shaken breath as his eyes closed again as his mind went completely blank.

Suddenly his green eyes snapped open and his whole body tensed in startled surprise, the vampire above him stopped his movements as he stared over at the bedside table at the blue lamprey like phone's screen blinked brightly as the tune blared loudly, the pixels formed the name in bold letters; "Fionna".

Gumball relaxed to ignore it, waiting for the the ringing to stop for the most part as he shifted his hips against Marshall's in hopes of him to get the idea. He didn't. He stared at the prince's phone with wide eyes, completely fixed on it before the hand bracing his weight on the headboard moved to hold down the other's hips and still the subtle movement. Gumball stared in confusion and slight annoyance at the vampire, who was still staring at the phone even after the ringing had stopped.

"Marshall," Gumball spoke up, all he got in reply was those frigid fingertips gently pressing into his skin. Not enough to cause any discomfort or anything, but enough for the pink man to tell that he had been acknowledged.

And then ringing picked up again, this time however from the prince's phone laying next to the other's. Marshall's blank expression changed to one of mischief as he smiled and reached over and grabbed the phone, thumb against the answer button.

"No! Nononononono!" Gumball's eyes widened as he shook his head and reached for his phone.

"Answer it," Marshall spoke smoothly as his smile widened at the look on the prince's face.

"What? No! There's no way i'm answering it just set it back on the table without pressing a button and i'll call her back later!"

"Answer the phone Gummy, or i'll stop," Marshall's voice was low and commanding, "Completely, i'll get up and get dressed again. Besides, you're quiet so it'll be fine. She'll never know."

The candy prince shivered at the tone and the very thought of answering the phone, "Being quiet isn't it! Being calm and collect during this is one thing, and then trying to think about talking to someone is a complete other!"

"Alright," Marshall lowered the phone slightly as he began pulling out. Gumball's legs quickly wrapped tightly around him to keep him in place as the vampire looked at him with a smile as the prince took his phone and answered it, his face already a dark embarrassed pink.

"H-hello?" He asked, trying to ignore the smug look on Marshall's face.

"Oh my Glob finally someone answers! Nobody's been answering their phone today, not even Marshall! Is he with you? That's the only time i really see him ignore his phone," The blonde adventurer's voice came happily through the phone's speaker.

Gumball looked up at Marshall who roughly thrusted himself completely inside of the prince again, who in turn harshly gripped at his own wrist at the action, "n-noo, i haven't seen him a-at all toda-ay."

"Weird, maybe he's visiting his mom or something," Fionna concluded.

'Oh Glob do not bring up his mother please,' Gumball thought to himself as he slightly grimaced. Squeezing his eyes tight as Marshall began his pace again from before, all while smiling down at him as he watched. Probably biting his tongue in hopes of not to laugh at the whole situation.

"Sso, is the-re something you nee-eded?" he asked staring at the wall trying to ignore the vampire's nails digging into his hips. As Marshall realized that he was trying to block everything out and focus on the girl on the phone he let go and just like before he gripped the headboard. This time however, instead of simply grabbing it he slammed it against the wall with a loud bang, bringing Gumball to a audible squeak and stare up at him with a deer in the headlights look.

"What was that?" Fionna asked worriedly.

Marshall's smile brightened as his red eyes darkened slightly as to taunt Gumball, "Uuhhm, no, nothing! anywa-aaayy, needed anything? You-u?"

Fionna on the other end was sitting on the couch with her eyebrows knitted in worry, "I just wanted to see if you wanted to hang out or something. Cake is out with Lord Monochromicorn and there's nothing to adventure to go on."

"W-why don't you play BMO?" Gumball's legs wrapped tighter around Marshall, and the vampire carefully lifted the prince's legs up and onto his shoulders as Gumball chewed his tongue at the new angle.

"Nah, i've played every game she has and you can only play a game so many times before you get bored of it," Fionna's voice began to drown out as Gumball bite his tongue enough he swore any harder he would bite it completely off. Trying his best to breathe through his nose away from the mic in fear the teen would ask what he was doing exactly, shakily breathing he felt like he was going to suffocate from the notice of his breathing. The thought of suffocation was cut off as he nearly choked on his gasp when Marshall hit the spot in him dead on. His hand covered his mouth as his eyes widen in horror. This was awful, perverted... This was, kinda hot in some weird way.

Gumball tried to glare at Marshall, but it was more of a curious worried look as the vampire's fangs showed through his smile. He was right, between his teeth he saw the forked tongue being gnawed on in attempt not to laugh. Gumball mouthed at him, "This is not funny you ass!".

Marshall simply winked at him and snorted when the prince shakily flipped him off. The vampire simply nodded his head downward causing the prince to roll his eyes.

"Gumball?" Fionna's voice cut through his attention.

"Hmm? Yeah, ye-s?" Gumball asked focusing back on her again.

"Do think i'm right?" She asked.

"Yea-h, of course you a-are," he assured her before she snorted a scoff.

"You didn't even pay attention did you? I was talking about the dream i had since you reminded me of it," She chided him with amusement.

"N-no, i'm so-r, so sorry," He shakily breathed in when Marshall's nails dug into the headboard and pink flesh.

Shit.

"Fionn-a, i'm a bit, i'm busy right now, cou-ould i call you back?" Gumball sighed heavily out of whatever, "I'm sorry-y.."

"No, it's fine, you sound a bit busy truthfully," Fionna laughed as Gumball's face turned somehow even redder, "See'ya PG!"

Gumball didn't say goodbye as he stared in horror at nothing, hearing the line end with a faint click. 

"What di-d she want?" Marshall gritted out, finally releasing his tongue.

Gumball didn't say anything, instead he stared up at him with a slight glare. Marshall rolled his eyes as he slammed against the other's sweet spot, causing the dirty look to vanish and instead a moan cut through the room.

Marshall chuckled, "You've been so quiet, it's nice to hear your sounds."

Gumball ignored the retort he had on the tip of his tongue and instead mentally agreed, and it felt nice to be able to relax a bit, so he decided to do something he hardly ever does. His eyes closed tightly as his mind went blank, focusing on the one thing that mattered at the moment; Marshall. He head fell back relaxed as he didn't pay thought to the moans slipping past his lips. One of his hands slipped down and began stroking at his cock, not even realizing how close he had been before now.

"O-oh~ good Glob Marsha-all~!" He moaned loudly, causing said vampire to blush slightly not entirely used to hearing the prince moan this loud. 

Exhaling hard through his nose Marshall shifted slightly to hit the sweet spot as best he could, the gasps and moans from the usually quiet prince bringing him closer faster than usual.

"Ach mein Glöb~!" Gumball's body tensed as he came against his own stomach, legs shaking slightly. Marshall felt him tense around him causing him to moan, focusing on his own climax he came shortly after with a moan slipping through his teeth as he caught himself from falling completely on Gumball. Face to face Gumball pulled him down more into a hard kiss, there wasn't any teeth or tongue but it was still enough for Marshall's eyes to flutter close at the sudden kiss.

Once he pulled out and they were laying side by side was when Gumball buried his face in his hands, "I hate you so much you perverted jerk!"

"Oh, relax Bubs, she probably didn't even figure it out," Marshall comforted him by pulling him into a slight hug.

"She  _knew_ i know it! She knew i was busy w-"

"That could mean anything, she could think you were doing some weird science thing or baking," Marshall interrupted him, and began giggling at the jokes forming in his thoughts.

"Dont," Gumball cut him off before one of the jokes could be said, "And you better hope, because if that happens again i won't do it, ever, you can get up or do whatever you want because i'm not doing that again. I wont be able to look at Fionna for a week..."

"Oh relax, it was fun~," Marshall smiled, "stop worrying about it. Jeez, if she figured it out then i'll do whatever weird or embarrassing thing you want."

Gumball's response was muffled from being pulled against the junction of Marshall's shoulder and neck, but he still wrapped his arms in response to the hug.

"You still need to call her back though~!" Marshall snickered as he felt Gumball's nails dig into his back.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Plot twist: Fionna knew /knew/
> 
> Kinda shitty, i just. I wanna write dumb smut not update weird stuff. But it'll get done sometime this week


End file.
